


Being certain

by kaige68



Series: Weekend challenge rewards [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, away team mission, obligatory red shirt death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Chekov are about to die, Chekov has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being certain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedelft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluedelft).



> Written for [](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluedelft**](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/) as a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge reward. The prompt was:  
>  #77 is Widowmaker written by Jim McCann and Duane Swierczynski, illustrated by David Lopez and Manuel Garcia. Featuring tales of Hawkeye, Mockingbird, and the Black Widow. (Graphic novel)  
> Last line - _Yeah, in fact, I can almost hear her laughing now._  
>  (This is not beta read)

“We will not die, Doctor.”

“You’re sure about that, kid.”

“Certain.”

“Can I ask how you know this?” McCoy was bound, hands and feet, standing at the edge of a cliff. Next to him was Chekov. Tiny, young, Ensign Chekov. And they were going to die.

McCoy was certain.

McCoy hated being on the away team.

Indigenous people had taken McCoy, Chekov, and Lessing (some kid in a red shirt that McCoy didn’t know) captive. Deemed them to be traitors, and sentenced them to death. It had been an anxiety ridden ten minutes. They were bound and taken to the cliff edge, where it was pantomimed to them that they could choose to jump to their deaths, or they could be stabbed with spears until they fell to their deaths. Chekov had nodded as though it were good to have a choice. Lessing had lost his balance, tripped and plummeted.

“Because we are definitely going to die here, kid, on this hell hole of a planet.” McCoy ranted, it was all he had left. “They took our phasers and our comms. Now, I’m not a Russian prodigy science genius, but I don’t see how we’re going to be rescued.”

“You are good to keep talking, Doctor. Keep stalling until the Captain has had someone lock on to us. Mister Scott and I have been working on a plan.” Chekov tiptoed backward slightly while the natives seemed to be debating the unfortunate lack of torture in Lessing’s death. “We have put trace amounts of tin inside the heels of most of the away team’s shoes. These people have not developed smelting yet, and so will not have small concentrations of tin on the planet. We have calibrated the transporters to search for that in the event that comms are deactivated.”

“The old tin foil in the boots trick. Brilliant, kid. Do you know how much my ex-wife is going to laugh when she gets the money from my life insurance? “

“She would laugh?”

“Yeah, in fact, I can almost hear her laughing now.” McCoy ducked a spear thrown at him, and began to fall backward. Let’s hope it WO **RKS!** ”


End file.
